Round of Applause
by Akio-Huntress
Summary: (A very Musical Half-Blood AU) In this All human Fan-fic, Lyric Pandore has a very serious problem. She wants to be a singer...but can't sing in front of people without stage fright. But when Lyric encounters Leo Valdez. Will she accomplish her dream? Or lose sight of it all together? (Some Percabeth and Rachel/Nico)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N I actually wrote this a while back before I actually had the guts to put it up. I hope you guys enjoy this musical adventure **** Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 1.

"_When I was young I never needed anyone" All by myself~ Celine Dion _

**Lyric**

You know how they say that a musical genius only comes around once every lifetime? Well, I feel like that's me. I am one of the greats from Etta James to Marilyn Monroe to Adele; I know my name belongs up there with them... As soon I can sing in front of people without vomiting, I'll be good.

It's the first day of school and I can care less about the other teachers talking about what we're going to be learning this year and handing out syllabuses, which I don't know why I mean they know I'm going to lose it.

I'm just counting minutes until show choir rehearsal. I guess I should explain myself before I start my story.

My name is Lyrical Pandore (But I'd prefer it if you called me Lyric or Pancake if you must.) and the reason my parents named me that is because everyone in my family are singers, not famous but at least locally known and whenever given the opportunity to sing, we jump at it. Well, except me because I have a huge stage fright problem, but I'm hoping show choir can cure that.

The only people who know I can sing is my sister, Melody, who is super pretty and can sing her tiny bird heart out (I say bird because that's what I call her because she's so short) and my like-a-brother cousin Perseus, who we call Percy, he can't sing but he is literally the fastest rapper I know. He's a freshman in Goode High School for the exceptionally benefited in academic studies (which means school for the really smart kids) too. But my sister Melody is a sophomore so I only see her during glee.

I walked into the glee room and I'm already ecstatic. I see my two best friends, Rachel and Annabeth; they wave me over shouting my name like I'm not 2 feet away.

"Oh my Gushers it's Lyric. Ring the alarm! We got the dream team over here" Rachel says she drags her "r" at the end and makes police sounds. In any other class this would be the weirdest thing ever but this is glee it was made for over-eccentric weird kids like us.

"You know that's right! This is going to be our year, you guys! Lets show them how to do it right!" I say and we all burst in hysterical laughter.

"Lyric, you do know this is a class where you have to sing, right?" Annabeth says, confused.

"Yes I know you have to sing in this class. Do you know that?"

"Of course, its just we were wondering if you can…"

"Can what?" I say

"If you can sing" Rachel burst out, Annabeth elbowed her in the ribs.

"Yes I can to sing, so no need to worry"

"It's just we never heard you sing before so we don't know that's all" Annabeth says worried

"Don't worry Anna-Brain, I got this."

"Okay, I trust you"

"Good."

We sat there talking about summer and weird stuff before auditions started. I look at the door and see this boy walking with Percy. He has deep brown eyes and black curls that stop right above his eyebrows. And he was really, really cute, I can't stress that enough.

"Hey girls!"

"'Sup Perce" me and Rachel say

"H-hey P-P-Percy" Annabeth says almost hyperventilating. She and Percy have liked each other since they've met, which was when we were in 2nd grade.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy says quietly

"Hey Percy!" the boy beside him finally speaks, his voice like velvet smooth. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your cute friend?"

"ANNABETH?!" Percy says in climbing rage.

"Umm…no, Her." He says pointing at me

"HER?" Percy says so surprised it almost offended me but I was surprised too.

"Me?"

"Yeah. 'Sup."

"'Sup"

"Ooo! I feel tingly" Rachel whispers to Annabeth and you cant help but laugh at her craziness.

"Oh. Ummm… Leo this is Lyric, Lyric this is Leo"

"Lyric? That's a weird name"

"I'm a weird person." I said through my teeth. I hated when people talked about how weird my name is. They act like I chose it.

"Its ok though, I happen to think it's a pretty sexy name"

I look at him and though my heart is fluttering

I decide to play it cool and have a little fun.

"Ummm… No thanks" I say

"No thanks? What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I know exactly what type of guy you are. You're the type that thinks he's so cute and so hot that he can just have his pick at the girls whichever and whenever. And I sorry but I'm not that type of girl who fawns all over a guy. So thanks but no thanks."

"And I'm not the type of guy who does that" Leo says, glaring at me

"Highly unlikely" I say glaring back.

"Alright than take your seats. We have so many of you auditioning today. But know that you we have to audition in front of everyone and Ms. Lupa and I will decide who makes it in. Alright, the topic for this year's audition is you will each pick an emotion out of the hat and you will have 30 minutes to find a song that expresses that emotion. Good? Alright let's do it!" Mr. Mann (who likes to be called Chiron.) says and we all line up to pick our emotions

Percy is first person I know that's up

"I got Guilt." he says to us

"That's a hard one. I'll help you if you want." I say, reassuring him.

"Thanks lil' cuz" He says, patting my head.

"We're the same age." I shout after him

Leo is up next.

"I got Love"

"Lucky!" Rachel says and she goes next

"I got whimsy!" she says doing an excited dance

"Of course you would, Rachel" Annabeth says than she goes up. "I got Acceptance. What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's okay I'll help you find a song Anna-Brain" Percy says and she can't help but smile.

"Well, guess I'm next" I say and start to walk up there when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Good luck" Leo says and my heart melts like butter.

I walk up there and there's only one card left.

"Loneliness" it reads and I already knew the perfect song.

**Review if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stronger

Chapter 2.

"_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone" Stronger~ Kelly Clarkson_

**Lyric**

I'm sitting in between Percy and Leo, who I found out isn't very subtle, "What if they don't like me?" I ask nervously.

"Musiq, they are going to love you, stop worrying!" Percy says

"Perce, What if I vomit like last time"

"Do you feel nauseous?' Percy says

"Not really."

"Then you won't vomit. You will do awesome"

"Yeah, Lyric. Listen to Percy" I hear Melody

Say behind me.

"What are you doing here? You auditioned last year. Remember?" I say sarcastically

"Wow, I come here to support you and you act like a bitch?" she says. I nudge her with my arm.

"Alright listen up." Lupa says "I'd hope you guys would have your songs by now. Now in this hat are all of your names and that is when you will present your song. Ready? LETS DO THIS!"

Soon everyone is singing they're hearts out. It's mostly people I don't know but then they draw Percy.

"Wish me luck?" he says

"Luck!" we all shout.

"Hello." Mr. Mann says

"Hey"

"Your name and emotion?"

"Perseus Jackson and my emotion is Guilt"

"Whenever your ready."

Percy nods so the guy in the AV booth can know to start the song. And soon the auditorium is filled with _Burn by Usher_.

"I thought Percy could only rap." Annabeth whispers next to me.

"Yeah me to." I say

But as soon as he opened his mouth my jaw drop

"_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's coming from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_" Percy sings and every girl (mostly Annabeth) goes ballistic.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but Percy sounds hot" Julia says

"Its okay, I know he does"

"Umm… need I remind you but this is Percy we are talking about, right?" I say in disgust.

"Yes!" they shout at the same time.

"I will never look at either of you the same" is all I say.

"_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_" Percy sings the last few lines and all the girls (except me and melody) clap wildly while he walks off. I punch him in the arm.

"How come you didn't tell us you could sing?!" Me, Annabeth, and Melody shout at the same time.

"Same reason you didn't, Lyric" He says

"Yes, because you so looked like you were going to hack up your lunch." I say sarcastically.

"Alright, next up is Leo"

"Well that's me. And Lyric, just know this song is for you. So listen to the lyrics. Okay?"

"Was that an intentional pun?" I say and he leaves.

"Name and emotion?" Mr. Mann says

"Umm… Leo Valdez and my emotion is Love"

and then the auditorium fills with _As long as you love me by Justin Bieber._

"Typical" I say

"Musiq come on, I know you like this guy." Julia says

"No I don't…" I say, unconsciously biting my lip while he sung.

"_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_

_Keep it together,_

_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_

_But hey now, you know, girl,_

_We both know it's a cruel world_

_But I will take my chances_" Leo sung.

I'm not going to lie the way he sung and the way he danced up there, he looked, well, for lack of a better word, very, very cute. He winked at me and pointed at me a few times, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know I liked it so I would just give him a blank expression. Even though my heart was fluttering on the inside.

"Alright, now lets see who's next" Ms. Lupa said "Rachel?"

"That's me you guys! Wish me luck"

"No!" I said and she hit me upside the head laughing

"Name and emotion?" Mr. Mann said

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare and my emotion is whimsy"

And the auditorium filled with _The Show_ _by Lenka _

"_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle, life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go, can't do it alone. I've tried and I don't know why_" Rachel sings. I had forgotten how good of a singer she is.

"Wow. She's really good." Leo whispers next to me.

"Yeah, I know." I say back

"I bet your good too."

"Lets hope." I say

"_Just enjoy the show._" Rachel sings the last line and walks off.

"You were simply awesome!" I say

"Thanks, I was so nervous. I thought I was going to vom—" Rachel says but then stops herself "I'm sure you'll do fine though." She smiles but I just shake my head at her.

"Alright, who's next?" Ms. Lupa says "Anna-brain?"

Percy and I are laughing hysterically.

"I'm not trusting you guys to put name in a box anymore" she says but I can barely contain myself.

"You love us though." Percy says, but Annabeth just punches him in the arm. And walks onto the stage.

"Name and emotion?" Mr. Mann says

"Annabeth Chase and my emotion is Acceptance."

"_Mr. Know It All_

_Well ya think you know it all_

_But ya don't know a thing at all_

_Ain't it, ain't it something y'all_" Annabeth starts sing and she sounds beautiful. I look over at Percy and see he's on the verge of tears.

"Dude. Are you, like, Crying" Leo says, snickering

"No!" Percy snaps at him "its just she's so beautiful."

"You're such a wuss," I snort

"Shut up. I'm just emotional."

Leo and I sit there laughing at him the whole song.

"Alright last but not least, Lyric _Panda?_" Ms. Lupa says

"Its Pandore" I correct subconsciously. My eyes grow wide. "Did she just say my name?"

"Yes." They all say at the same time.

"I can't go up there." I say shaking my head.

"You'll do fine, Lyric." Leo says in my ear and a blush fills in my cheeks. Annabeth and Rachel start to snicker. I shoot them a glare before I walk onto the stage.

"Name and emotion?" Mr. Mann says

"M-My name?"

"Yes, and Emotion?" He repeats.

I clear my throat "My Name is Lyrical Pandore and My emotion is Loneliness."


	3. Chapter 3: Make you feel my Love

Chapter 3.

" _I can offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love"~ Adele_

**Lyric**

My heart is racing and I'm feeling as though I'm outside watching myself spin continuously around the room. Everyone is watching me. I try to sing but the words wont come out. _Come on, Lyric. SING! For god sake_

I think to myself. _Gotta focus on something besides vomiting. _

I look around the room and see Leo's reassuring smiling face. "Good luck" he mouths and it helps me to calm down and all of a sudden the words are pouring out my mouth.

"_When I was young, I never needed anyone. And making love was just for fun. Those days are gone."_

The words are pouring out of me one word more powerful than the last and all I can do is stare at Leo, and I know that's major creepy, but he's the only thing keeping me from hyperventilating and you know having a spaz attack on stage.

"_Don't wanna live by myself, by myself, ANYMOOORRREEE!" _I belt out everyone's looking in shock, especially Rachel and Annabeth. And now Leo looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"_When I was young, I never needed anyone..." _I finish the last note and look out to the audience and everyone, even Mr. Mann and Ms. Lupa, are standing and clapping. Some are even crying.

**XXX**

"You were amazing!" Rachel says as we walk out the school "Like half the people were crying!"

"Yea, how come you didn't tell us you could sing like that?" Annabeth says, punching me in the arm.

"Because I didn't know if I could sing in front of people. Turns out I can but that was a small crowd and I still felt nauseous. I just really want to make it in, you know."

"Well, they'd be stupid not to." Melody said getting into the car. "Geez Lyric, I knew you could sing but not like that."

"You can sing, Lyric?" Our eldest sister, Harmony asked from the drivers seat. Harmony is a senior so she didn't come to watch the auditions.

"Yes, but you won't be hearing it anytime soon." I say, looking out the window.

"Lyric's just shy." Percy says poking me; I swat his hand away. "She was really good though."

"Oh it's fine, I'll just wait until duet week." Harmony says with a mischievous grin.

"What's duet week?" I ask.

"It's something the new comers have to do. You sing a duet with a boy and another with a girl and then Chiron and Lupa decide which duet group gets to lead at sectionals." Melody speaks up. "It's a lot of fun. Last year, I had to sing mine with Will." She smiled. She's had a crush on Will since last year.

"Maybe you could sing with Leo, Lyric." Annabeth said, nudging me.

"That douchebag," I snorted "No thank you."

"Well Chiron chooses the duet partners anyway." Harmony said "If you made it then you get a email with your partners tonight."

"Oh ok." I said looking out my window again. I mean, I'm happy with my performance I thought I did pretty good but I didn't know whether or whether not I made it in.

I guess only time will tell.

**Leo **

I walked into my house, smiling. I thought I did pretty well, I don't want to be cocky but I did better then others.

I couldn't get Lyric out of my head though. Everything about her was amazing, the way she walked and talked, they way she challenged me when I tried to flirt with her. I don't know why I always like girls who give me the cold shoulder, I just do. But she made it quite obvious she didn't want anything to do with me.

But when she started singing it was another story. You could tell she always had this tough exterior when you meet her. But when she starts singing you see all the pain and anger coming out in one song. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

My family and I just moved here a week before we started school so since I don't know many people I don't really go outside my house much.

I sat at the desk in my room trying to do homework when I see something move in my neighbor's house. I look up and in the window directly across mine was Lyric. She walked across her room and ruffled her hair. While Annabeth sat at her computer. Lyric started dancing around the room, and I don't mean like that stupid dance someone does while they are cleaning but legit ballet and popping movements. She was a magnificent dancer, and she kept dancing like that until something got her attention. Then she grabbed her phone, she looked shocked but then she tackled Annabeth both of them were jumping up and down screaming. Lyric checked her phone again and her eyes widened. She then put on a sweatshirt and ran out the room.

I sat there wondering what had happened. I heard a knock at my front door.

I heard my mother greet someone at the door. I slowly made my way downstairs and peered around the corner. I saw Lyric standing there smiling at my mother.

"Hi, is Leo home?" she said in a sweet voice. I immediately ran into the living room to check how I looked. Jake raised an eyebrow at me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jake said, he then looked and saw Lyric walking into the kitchen with my mom. "Do you like her or something?"

"No." I scoffed.

"Yes he does." Nyssa said, coming from the kitchen. "But I'll give you props, she seems really cool."

"I want to meet this girl." Jake said getting up.

"No!" I tossed him a glare. But as if on cue my mom called me to the kitchen. Jake pushed past me and ran.

I ran after him but stopped when I reached the kitchen. I saw Lyric laughing with my mom, talking in Spanish. When she saw me, she raised an eyebrow at Jake and me but then turned back to my mother.

"Hey Leo." She smiled. Okay, something was up because she wasn't being that nice during auditions. Why now? "Do you mind if we talk in private?" she asked. They all shook their heads.

Lyric walked to the foyer. While I followed behind her. "Did you check your email?" she asked.

"Um no not yet. Why?"

"Apparently we're partners for Duet week."

"Oh ok." I said.

"I just wanted to make one thing clear though. I don't really like you but I want the solo part for sectionals and I also have a reputation to uphold so we're going to be working hard together to make sure you don't embarrass me."

"Shouldn't we worry about you embarrassing me? I mean I can sing without vomiting. And plus with me performing with you you'll have an excuse to stare at me like you did your audition."

Her eyes widened "I wasn't staring." She scowled.

"I know when someone's staring at me. It's ok, I know I'm sexy." I smirk at her. She stands there shocked for a minute.

"You—you are the most conceited, self-absorbed Dickhead I've ever met." She said standing on her toes to reach my level.

"Well, you're a bitch with a pole shoved so far in your ass it's hard to believe you can walk straight."

"Go to hell!" she shouted.

"I vacation there!" I yelled back. She let out a loud grunt before she just left, making the point to slam the door on her way out.

I stood there by the front door just staring. She was so frustrating and irritating and… really _really _cute.

I know this girl is going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Crush

**A.N Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 4:

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush? _~David Archuleta

**Lyric **

"That conceited bastard!" I rant to Rachel and Annabeth "How dare he call me uptight! I am not uptight I just know when to work and when to not work. So, who the hell gave in the right, the audacity, to talk to me like that!" I say with a grunt then collapse on my bed.

"Your not uptight, Lyric. You just work yourself to hard when you want to impress people." Annabeth said.

"Yea, and I mean he's your Duet partner so you can't just ignore him." Rachel says, reasoning.

"And at least you didn't get paired with Doom and Gloom like Rachel." Annabeth laughed.

"Aw come on, Nico's actually a really nice guy. We just came back from getting a coffee so we could decide our song, we decided on Bring Me to Life by Evanescence." Rachel said with a blush.

Annabeth and I stared at her for a second. "What? Come on, you guys heard the legend." Rachel said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"That you end up being with the person you sings a duet with." Annabeth said, blushing.

I made a face "I don't see that happening."

"Come on, Lyric. Its obvious you like this guy."

"I don't like him! Sure he's really cute and has those big chocolate brown eyes that make someone melt faster than ice cream on asphalt in July." I say sighing, I quickly fix myself "But I don't like him."

"You lie." Rachel says smirking I toss her a glare.

"I'll show him that I'm not as uptight as he thinks I am." I say with determination. "But you two have to help me."

"Why should we help you?" Annabeth said analyzing it.

"Because you're my best friend and also you're in love with my cousin and I could just go into his room and tell him."

"You're bluffing."

"I am but do you want to take the risk?"

"Alright, I'll help." Annabeth says.

"I'll help too, one condition though."

"What is it?"

"That I'm maid of honor at you and Leo's wedding." She says smirking. I then push her off my bed.

**Leo **

"I'm just saying even if that girl was rude, I think you hurt her feelings." Nyssa says wiping grease off her hands as she worked on the car in front of us."

"Ok Lyric doesn't get feelings." I retort.

"Dude, she's a girl." Jake says clapping me on the back. "That's what girls are giant balls of feelings with boobs."

"_Tonto!" _ Mom says slapping him upside the head. "I told you not to talk like that in the shop."

"Just helping Leo with his Lady Friend." Jake says wagging his eyebrows.

"She's not a lady friend. She's barely a lady nor a friend."

"She's Pretty, Leo." My mom says smiling.

"Pretty is an understatement. She's hot." Jake says laughing. My mom hit him upside the head again.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" Mom said.

"Ok, ok." I say getting up "One, she's not my girlfriend and two, she's not hot, I mean she has the sexual appeal of a sloth."

"Wow, it's nice to know that you think I'm that sexy." I hear a voice. I get up and see Lyric standing there. "Shit…" I say under my breath.

"Esparanza, My sister wanted me to come check on her car." She tells my mother. Mom nods and then walks to the back. Lyric moves to follow her.

"Lyric, wait."

"Fuck you." She snaps before following my mother.

**XXX **

"Are you nervous?" Percy asks me as we walk toward the Show choir room. He's talking about the Boys vs. Girls challenge that kicks off Duet week.

"No, we're going to squash the girls." I said smiling.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." Melody says as she and Harmony fall into step with us.

"Why so?" Percy says

"Because a certain member on your team pissed Lyric off." Harmony says

"And when Lyric's mad, she's determined to over achieve." Melody says, walking into the classroom. Percy and I walked in. The room was flipped backwards, the chairs were in the front of the room and the stage was clear. Spotlights came down from the ceiling while a curtain covered the back.

"Dude what did you do?" Percy says through his teeth as we sit down.

"What?"

"We're so going to lose the first challenge."

"Why do you think that?" Nico says walking up to us taking the seat on the other side of me.

"Leo got Lyric angry." Percy says.

Nico glares at me "Dude! Why?"

"Are you guys seriously scared of Lyric?" I say laughing. They both nod before Chiron starts speaking.

"Alright, The Girl Newcomers are about to perform but a couple of rules. No pranks, now I'm not naming names but do not mess with any of the girls they can beat you up. Also, Lyric told me to tell her sisters that if she hears any crap about this later she's telling her mother." Chiron says and I can hear Melody and Harmony snicker in the back. "Alright, let's get started." He claps his hands and proceeds to sit down. It was silent for a moment until _Old time Rock N' Roll by Bob Seger _started playing. Suddenly, all the girls slide out in white button downs, white boxers and tube socks. Rachel, Lyric and Annabeth slid out in the front.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll"_Lyric sings into a red hairbrush. All of the girls are hold black hairbrushes except Annabeth had gray and Rachel had a blue one.

"_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You'll never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll" _Annabeth sings next while the others dance goofily.

"_Still like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes the soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock 'n'—." _Rachel sings suddenly the beat changes and Lyric, Annabeth, and Rachel walk behind the curtain. The other girls walk off and set 3 chairs out. One of the girls pulls the curtain back and Lyric, Annabeth and Rachel are wearing Black tank tops, camouflage shorts and black heel boots. _Do you want to touch me by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts _starts playing in the middle of the song.

"_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch? Yeah_

_Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh" _Rachel and Annabeth sing, sitting and dancing in 2 of the chairs. Lyric walks until she's directly in front of me.

"_Every growin' boy needs a little joy_

_All you do is sit and stare_

_Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please_

_Run your fingers through' my hair" _Lyric sings, dropping onto the knees in front of my chair. I stare at her wide-eyed as she moves my hands onto her waist and sits right on my lap.

"_My my my whiskey and rye_

_Don't it make you feel so fine?_

_Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?_

_Can't you see we're wastin' time?" _

"_Touch me there, you know where. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah. _

_Do ya? Do ya?" _She ends the song. Somewhere in the middle she ends up off of me and on stage with the others. Everyone's clapping wildly and the girls all bow together.

"Alright we'll take a break and then we'll have our first Duet which is Travis and Conner."

A bunch of people get up and tell Rachel, Annabeth and Lyric 'good job'. Melody and Harmony start freaking out to her about how much of an awesome first performance that was. I walk up to her.

"Can we talk outside?" I say through my teeth. Lyric nods and begins to walk outside.

"Ok, what the hell happened back there?" I asked her, angrily.

"If anything, a kick-ass performance." She says smiling.

"You know what I mean. You know with the thing—at the thing—."

"Rendered speechless I'm presuming?" she says smirking.

"I just want to know why? Why'd you do it?"

"You said I was uptight I thought I'd show you I wasn't by dancing and singing in underwear in front of people. You said I wasn't sexy, so I took an extra step to show you I was. And judging by the blush and your friend in your pants, I got through. See, I don't like it when people underestimate me and as long as you think I can't do something, I will continue to prove you wrong." She says walking back into the classroom.

I stand there thinking about that for a second. There was something about Lyric, I don't know if it was her determination or her will but whatever it was it made her miraculous.


End file.
